Let's Play a Game of War
by Chiirei.Fukonou
Summary: Ok, this is the sequal to 'Lets Play a Game of Chess. You would have to read it to understand somethings that will/are happening in here. Ok, so its been a few months since the insedent and things are finally better... or are they?
1. Ch 1 Can I help you?

Welcome all to the greatest event of a lifetime! With your host ~drumroll~ The one and only ! Woooo!!!!  
I give myself to much credit lol.  
Anyways thank you for joining me again to whitness the opening of the Sequal to 'Let's Play a Game of Chess!' This new and envigerating story will hold more suspense, more action, more death, explosions, and lots lots more! Please hold on to your seats as this rollercoaster is going to take you on the ride of your life with plot twists and special guest appearences (not entierly) and lots and lots of actiony goodness! And, Toushiro and Momo have a suprise for everyone out there but shh you didn't hear it from me!  
Please turn off all electronical devices and hold on... This is going to be one BuMPy ride!!

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO TITE KUBO. I ONLY OWN THE LOCATION AND SETTING.**

Enjoy!

* * *

It was barly into the night yet and life on the street was streeming with laughter. Kids were out scoundering around for prizes and wondering what the funny clown will do next. The fair was in town and everyone was there. And this litterally means, everyone! Even the Govner was there (and no it is not Arnold, in this it's old man Yamamoto!). Some guys from the FBI even decided to show up with their families and friends. But one group that stood out the most was a bunch of misfit outcasts. Spiky red head, short white haired guy, happy girl, freaky guy with freaky girl, and an orange haired guy... Sound familiar yet?

Renji, Toushiro, Momo, their new recruit, Ichigo Kurosaki, Mayori, and Nemu all were there to have a good time... Freaky that Mayori came out but still... Renji challanged the new guy to Shoot the Ducks over and over again and lost every time. He even lost to Momo. AND Nemu. And everyone else he challanged... They all picked fun at him until he told Toushiro that he couldn't beat a girl at it... And he was right. Nemu and Momo beat him. Then Ichigo thought he could beat the girls... He beat Nemu but it seemed Momo was unbeatable. The guys started to say she was cheating, but they new better than to say that... Especialy since she could bench more than twice of what they weighed. Momo had drug Renji by the ear and threw him into the Dunk-Tank. The rest of the guys shut up until Momo had her sugar rush.

Momo plus cotton-candy and loads of chocolate equals one hell of a weird time. Momo had not only won the most prizes but she beat the 'Worlds Fastest Man" in a foot race and lifted more weight than the "Worlds Strongest Man all within twenty minuts... Though they were just phoney, it was still a sight to see. Especially for the spectators...

...Somewhere off on the Fair Grounds...

Two teens had snuck into one of the tents seeing if they could score some major money. This wasn't the first time they had done this either. They new the tents better than the back of their hands. One of the guys kept guard while the other went inside and snooped around for the stash. A smile shot across his face when he found the safe. Cracking it would be a breez. The combonation was on the back. 23, 25, 19, 00. _Click. _Open sesame. Inside was thousands of dollars just begging to be spent. He quickly grabbed the stash and ran out of the tent. He and his friend ran. They ran all the way back to the empty building. They ran up the stairs. They ran to the rooms. Locked the rooms. Locked the window. Locked them inside with their winnings. With their riches. With their greed. With their demise.

They spilt out the green onto the cot and sorted through what they wanted and split it between themselves. Miniacle laughter left their greed little mouths and they started to place the money in seperate bags and ready to leave for their real homes off in the dark side of town. The locked door was unlocked. The unlocked door would not open. The unlocked door was locked from the outside now. They unlocked the window. They opened the window. They looked out of the window and saw people looking up at them. These people were not nice. They were not welcomeing, they were not there to say hello. The door opened slowly. The boys started to cower in fear of what may happen to them. So it may seem that they were at the end, the oldest took a daring chance and grabbed for a gun he had stole from his fathers desk. Fully loaded and ready to fire on twitch.

A dark haired man walked into the room with four people behind him. One with black hair, one with cyan, one with pink, and one bald. The bald one was huge. Bulky, covered in muscle. His eyes had the look of death. The pink haired male had glasses but his stare was undoubtably blood-chilling. The tast of blood is what he wanted. The black haired man was heartless, emotionless, souless. He saw the boys as trash in their way. Almost like eh would take care of them his self, no matter how younge they be. The cyan haired man had a smile that could kill. His face looked past the boys and right at their fear. He could smell their fear, feel their fear, see their fear, just about feel their fear. The man smiled.

The oldest boy raised the gun at the intruders and shook with fear of death. What-if's ran through his mind. What if he missed? What if he can't do it? What if... What if... What if?

"Put the gun down now, boy."

Both jumped in fear. The voice was full of nothing and as loud as silence. It was yelling in their ears to comply but they did not want to die.

"I will say it once more, drop it."

His voice more commanding now. The largest man took a step forward and his smile grew and grew the closer he got. The youngest boy didn't want it to end this way. He stood up and chuncked his bag at them.

"Take it! We didn't want the money anyways!" he cried.

The cyan man simply smiled and dropped the bag.

"Now, what made you think that we want money, brat?"

His voice, his stare, his face, it all reminded them of a jungle cat. He ran up to the youngest boy and grabbed his arm behind his back. Full of speed and death lingered on the boys neck. The youngest boy cried oiut in fear and pain. His arm was being pulled out of his joint socket but at the same time never moved. The oldest took this as his chance to run. He too threw his money at the men and ran to the window. He jumped. He never felt the ground hit. He only saw in from five stories up to his desent to it. A slight miscalculation or a sad attempt of suicide. It didn't matter. The boy was in eminse pain now and losing blood at an alarming rate. He would be dead before three A.M.. The youngest boy strugled to get free but was tripped to the floor. The group gathered around and and laughed like the clowns they looked like...

...Back at the Fair Grounds...

The gang was ready for sleep. They hadn't had this much R&R since never. Ichigo finally got tired of Momo going on a sugar rush and tied her to a tree to see if she could take the gree with her. She almost did but Toushiro untied her after five minutes. He didn't feel like explaining why a pine tree went missing. By then the time was around two-thirty. They all started their way to their own cars and stopped for a moment to give one final goodbye until tomorrow for work.

A woman came running onto the parking lot screaming for help. She ran up to Ichigo and clung to his shirt crying in fear of what she saw. Babling the scene.

"The boy... blood... the boy... the boy... he won't move!"

They all looked at eachother and got into their cars. The woman went with Ichigo and led them all to the spot where she saw the boy. The boy who jumped out the window. Renji wanted to throw up but he had seen to many bodies like this to do so. Ichigo on the other hand did do so. This was his first sight of a bloody scene. Toushiro started to question the woman and called for imidiate back up. Momo ran over to the boy and checked for a pulse... Nothing at first but... 1... 1 2... 1... 1 2... He was alive...

"Toushiro! Ambulance!" she called out.

Ichigo ran over after finishing his regurgitation battle and helped find where most of the bleeding was coming from. His head had hit the concret hard and you could clearly make out where his skull had shattered.

"He jumped... I saw him jump... Why why why? He jumped. I didn't stop him. Why?" the woman went on and one blaming herself for him jumping.

Momo gasped and shut her eyes...

His pulse stopped. The pooled blood was enough to explain why he left. No need to try to save him now. He was gone and nothing could be done to save him now.

"Time of death... three-twelve A.M. Find out who his parents are!" Ichigo yelled to Renji.

Renji nodded and jumped into his car. Nobody thought they could see someone go from 0-80 in that quick of time. And that was with OUT the sirens blarring. Momo used her jaket to cover the body out of pure respect. Though she thought the boy didn't deserve it he was still human. A small whimper came from the alley not far from her and Momo went to check it out. She found a boy sitting by the dumpster crying and cliging to a gun. She could tell he was shaking out of pure start terror. Whatever happened to him, it could not have been good. Momo heard the gun be loaded and cocked back for shooting. Momo gasped and ran to the boy.

Ichigo noticed that Momo had gone missing and started to look around. Then, He and Toushiro heard her yell 'no' at the tops of her lungs.

The gun went off and Toushiro darted to the alley.

Two suicides in one night. Nothing new but this was to close together for coincedence. They had no proof for anything BUT suicide. Both had a whitness. What a way to let go, huh?

Momo held the boy and walked out of the alley with him in her arms. She didn't mind the blood staining her blouse. It was old anyways... They left there ways when backup finally showed up from the station. Ichigo went home to clean off his newly found terror of death and Renji decided to stay at the station and work later. Overtime Momo thought he said. Momo got back into her car and Toushiro did the same. Their destination... Home.

Momo moved in with Toushiro not long ago. About a month or less maybe. They never did catch that man who broke into her home that one night everything happened. He never showed up again. But Momo couldn't be happier living with him. His home was small and quaint. Not to much furnituer but enough to call it a home. The living room was nothing but a coffee table, a small television, a couch and a lamp. But everything seemed to just go perfect together. Perfect. As Momo put it _'like creamcheese and grape jelly on a summer night... and a banana to top it off!' _but that's what Toushiro just loved about her. She was herself and proud of it.

They reached home and parked in the street. The driveway was in the middle of being repaved after some kids thought it'd be funny to trash it and plant three dozen TnT firecrackers underneath it... He still can't fugure out how they did it. On the door step sat a white cat, purring and greeting them as they approched the door. All this time and he kept Yuki. He and Yuki had grown fond of eachother over time and she just followed him and waited for Toushiro now. Yuki was now about four or five months old now. Momp picked her up and cuddled her as they entered their home.

...Later that night... or more like around four in the morning...

Momo lay in bed asleep while Toushiro continued to think about both the boys that died on that day. Something just felt off to him. He had this weird feeling about something bad going to happen ever since Aizen got away that orrible day. Who knows what the wreched man was contemplating right now. Who knowws what plans he had for the police station... For the people... for everyone and everything. Thw winds outside started to pick up and it startled Toushiro slightly and he walked over to window, thinking he was being watched. Surely enough, a man stood on the street looking at his window. He looked over at Momo before grabbing his pistole and slowly making his way down the stairs. The only sound came fropm his track pant's legs rubbing against one another. He looked out the living room window and the man was still looking at his window. What a weird guy. Maybe he thought they were asleep the both of them. Toushiro slowly opened the door and pointed his pistole but when the door was fully opened, the man was gone. No sign of him ever being there. The winds blew and a chill ran up his spine. Fall was comeing along fast and it wouldn't be long until it was here. Toushiro brushed off his uneasiness and made his way back to bed. He saw Momo looking out the window when he got back to the room and stood in the doorway wondering what she was doing. She turned and looked at him with unsure eyes.

"That man... He's just looking here..."

Toushiro tensed and ran to the window. Sure enough, that man was there. But how? Toushiro did not see him when he opened to door to confrount him. Toushiro stormed down the stairs and back to the frount door. He flung the door open and the man looked at him and smiled. Slowly, he walked to Toushiro with arms out like a contradicting greeting. Almost like he was taunting him. Telling him 'try it. come and get me if you can.' Toushiro stormed towards the man but the wind picked up and dust flew in his eyes. When he regained composure, the man was gone. Out of sight. The street was empty now. Just paved darkness. A black river running through his dead yard. Somethign was off and he would find out what it was soon... He could feel it.

Toushiro made his way back to the room and Momo sat on the edge still looking out the window. He could tell she was think hard about something. The moon shined brightly blinding Toushiro with its luminating brilliance. He sat next to Momo and put his arm around her waist. She looked at him with worry but she could not for the life of herself figure out what she was worried about. Nor could Toushiro. The night was just to eventful. The door downstairs crashed open. Momo jumped and grabed her pistole. Toushiro held his tight. Both slowly made their way down the stairs. The door lay on the ground with a boot print on the white paint. Someone was inside, but did they have to make such an enterence? Toushiro glided over to kitchen area and Momo to the bathroom. Hall closet, livingroom, laundry, basement, nothing. Was someone just looking for some excitment and a rush of engery? Did they already get what they wanted? What was going on. Momo loosend up and sighed.

"I'm going back to bed. Whoever or whatever it was is already gone." With that Momo left for the bedroom.

Toushiro sighed and went to the door to analize what damage was really done. The hinges were going to need to be replaced and the door itself had a huge boot print embeded in the middle of it now. There goes another three hundred of his next paycheck. He was about to start back to room and lay back down but he heard Momo yell. Someone WAS in the house. Toushiro darted up the stares and saw Momo pointing her gun at someone laying in the bed. His hair was unruly and slightly messy and his face needed to be shaved.

"Now now, I thought you would have appreciated me comeing to visit you, Shorty!"

"S-Shunsuei? What the hell are you doing here?! You are not due back from Japan for another three years! You owe me a new door!!!"

Shunsuei laughed and sat up. Momo put her pistole down and looked at him with confusion. This man was randomly in their bed laughing and Toushiro knew him...

"Uh, Shiro?" Momo asked raising a brow.

"Arigato! Watashi no namae wa Kyouraku Shunsui des!"

"Deteike!"

"You are so rude, Shorty-kun!"

Momo just looked at the two confused and let them duke it out. One was speaking almost perfect Japanese while Toushiro was trying to kick him out... And Toushir knew Japanese pretty well himself amazingly...

"Yo, Baikei!"

Toushiro planted his foot in Shunsui's face, causing him to go flying back and onto the bed.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend! Oji-teme!"

Momo slowly back away and made her way out the room... She could tell this was going to be one... Long... Night.

* * *

Hope this first chapter started out ok! Thought I might have Shunsui cause a havoc for a while! Don't worry! He don't get hurt, he's just there for now idk what I'm going to have him do or what I'm gonna have his occupation be and why he is in america to begin with! lol but I'll get there...

Review please! Hope you liked this! I took me longer than I thought to write it, I wanted it to be longe but Something i wanted to put in this chapter would have been huge spoliers!


	2. Ch 2 What a Twist!

Welcome, welcoe to the best thing in the world! Chapter Two of the sequal!

Enjoy

(Aslo I own nothing about Bleach Except any OC I might put in... Which I did btw...)

* * *

It had not been no more than one hour since Shunshui had appeared randomly in Toushiro's home with his 'grand entrence' he called it. He not only caused damage to the house, pissed off Toushiro, and hit on Momo on more than one occasion, but he also managed to have the neighbors to come ober complaining and saying that they would call the police. Toushiro would just laugh and tell them that he was police! Momo constantly was trying to calm down Toushiro so that he would not kill Shunsui. His uncle.

"You never said why you came back so early..." Toushiro said.

Shunsui pulled out a bottle from his shirt and yanked the cork off. The smell almost made Momo gag. Toushiro sighed.

"Why I'm back is no concern of you, my dear boy. But I can assure you that I won't be here long. Shunsui chugged a good portion on the bottle.

"For what?" Momo asked.

By no, she was sitting on Toushiro to hold him back from murder.

"Sorry but that is strictly classified."

Toushiro raised a brow at his strange uncle.

"The CIA sent you to Japan for the same reason. Am I wrong?"

Momo's eyes got big.

"C-CIA?"

"Hai!"

"Shunsui, we have work tomorrow. Come back later so we can talk more. Now... GETEKI!" Toushir shouted.

Shusui jumped and nearly dropped his liquor.

"Alright fine. Bye, for now."

He waltzed over to Momo and grabed her hand and kissed it with a smile on his face.

"And I definantly will see you agaiopoof!"

Toushiro kneed Shunsui out the window.

"DETEIKE, TEME!"

...OFFICE...

Renji sat at his desk, his head slamming against his keyboared. His computer monitor was black. Right as he found the boys parents, a virus attacked the mother-board and killed it. All that work, all that information. Gone. All gone. Gone! He spent all night looking up all that and now it was gone. All thatw ork for nothing but a virus. Almost as if someone knew that someone would look for them.

The Cheif ran out his office yelling.

"I quit! I can't take it anymore!"

"B-but, please sir! You just started last month!"

Nanao, the secretary, was trying, BEGGING, him, Ikkaku Madarame, to stay.

"No way lady. This place is to weird for me. And I've been to prison! I'm out." with that he left.

"That's the third one in five months."

"As if one que, a man walked in. His hair, as black as his eyes, up in a pony-tail. He reacked of order and rules.

"I have been sent by the Mayor to take charge as Cheif. I am Byakuya Kuchiki."

Renji shot up and glared at the man. The last time he heard that name was from Uruhara's mouth. He had talked about him highly but wared him to be wary of said man. To trust him but watch his actions.

"Why did he choose you?" Renji asked harshly.

Youruichi walked in and stood next to said man.

"Because, I put in the word for this man."

Ichigo walked in and looked around.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, you did not..." Byakuya said, turining to his office.

Ichigo looked at Renji with a questionable look on his face.

"Don't. Ask."

...CIA Office...

The time was running about noon. People were rushing about. The CIA were struggling to work out all the major cases that just randomly decided to show up. All conserning people in the San Francisco area. Most part od a gang or just people at the wrong place at the wrong time. Orders were being shouted throu-out the building like calls from a battlefeild. Shunsui happened to be one of the unlucky ones having to sort throught the mess. Junshiro, his long time friends, was in the same predicament. But junshiro was unaware of his friends return and when he did notice him, he jumped but smiled at his friend.

"S-Shinsui! You're home early."

"Toushiro said the same thing before he kicked me out screaming 'geteki'"

"You broke the door again, didn't you?"

Shunsui just smiled and changed the subject to his 'tour' in Japan. A short, dark haired girl ran into the room panting. She slammed the door and locked it shut. That's when she turned and screamed at the two other men in the room with her.

"Uh, Rukia?"

"H-hi! What are you doing in here!"

"Orgonizing... Let me guess... Running from Kiyone again?" Shunsui asked trying not to laugh.

"No. Sentarou is drunk again!"

"Uh-oh..." the two men said in unison.

Suddonly, a loud crash echoed through the building. Creams follwed close behind. Then Sentarou falling down the stairs and out the window into the dumpster below. Kiyone was yelling at him every step of the way.

"What the fuck is your problem! If boss sees the mess you have caused-"

"She will cause some major pain..."

The room went tense. Rukia, Junshiro, and Shusui left the comfort of the locked room and slowly made their way to the exit. There before they made it stood their boss. Not someone you want to piss off either.

"Soi Fon! H-how are you ma'am?"

She glared at the three and started to tap her foot.

"I thought I told you to watch that damn drunk! Do you realize that we have someone coming here in less than one hour? If the Mayor sees this, he may cancle our work!"

Speak of the devil.

"Soy Fon! What is going on in the god forsaken place?"

...Office...

"No."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Not falling for it. Not again."

"Seriously, he can do it!"

"Chuck Norris can NOT divid be zero!"

"It's Chuck. He can do anything!"

"Shut them up!"

Yoruichi had been slamming her head against her desk for about thirty minutes now... Ya, the conversation has been going on that long. To make matters even worse, Kurosutchi had joined the debat, agreeing with REnji that it is in fact impossible to devid by zero and even started to give a math lesson to Ichigo to prove it. Momo had goten smart and cloged her ears with ear-plugs she bought some time ago... (Truth be told, Toushiro snores.. LOUD.) SPeaking of short and short tempered, Mister Shiro-kun was listening to his ipod drowning out the stupidity with Led Zeplin and ACDC. (Toushiro: HEY! Me: heheheh...) Nemu ran into the office covering her face and gagging for air... She was playing with Kurosutchi's lab equipment again... Which ment a new stink bomb was just created. And to top it all off Mist tall dark and scary walked out of his offic discuted at what his detectives do in their spare time.

"Don't you have cases to work?"

"It's called there is none. At least not for the past two or three days. Everything has been to quiet."

"What about the suicide cases?"

"Like we could do anything about that. They were kids who did it themselves. They were clean when the blood was tested and there was obviously no clues of forced suicide. Cases closed."

The all beloved silence hit the room. A pen drop could be heard it was so quiet. The dead would scream because it was so quiet. Heck even the zombies like the noise. (Cast from Resident Evil: Don't push our luck! Me: Where did you come from?) Anyways, the point being it was freakishly quiet and very occward... For about two minutes.

A loud bang on the door broke the eire silence. A group of people stood there all dressed in suits and ties and one even wearing a skirt... To be honest it was very weird. One man shot through the door and grabed Momo's hand and kneeled down on one leg... Geez, I wonder who that could be?

"Good day my dear. Would you like to have a night alone wiOWFF!"

Toushiro had dropkicked Shunsui and sent him flying to the opposite wall. Momo laughed and blushed slightly at both Shunsui and Toushiro. Byakuya on the other hand was not amused. He glared at the group of CIA. One person in the group stood out the most...

"Good to see you still have a job, Rukia."

"Sorry to see that you have to baby sit, Byakuya." She glared at him. "I bet they think you are heartless."

Renji looked at Rukia, then at Byakuya, then back at Rukia and nodded. Byakuya looked at Renji and gave him the death glare. He shoved his face in the recruitment folder and pretended to be busy.

"State your reason for intruding."

...The Dark Side of the Ghetto...

Darkness. COmpleat and utter darkness. A fiends home. Tehir heyina laughs could be heard for miles upon miles. The devil is up to something. His dark deseiving eyes scaning his surroundings and meeting each and every person around him. His right hand man gave only empty glances. Their prey would not see it coming. Break their emotions, break their ties, kill their hope, destroy their chances at victory. With the control of the darkest corners of hell in their grasps, nothing will stop them. With the Echo Side in their hands, these demons will conquor. COnquor the heavens and take their throwns as lords.

By winters call, everything will be theirs...

...Office...

"What?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"What did you say?"_

_"You heard me correctly. We share a common goal roght now."_

_"What goal?" Renji asked._

_Rukia sighed and sat down on a vacant chainr. Byakuya never let his glare leave Rukia. His gaze throwing daggers at her._

_"For the past month, we have been watching this town very closely. Everything seemed fine untill just about a week ago. Cases have been piling up. All with the same thing in common. Suicide. The suicide rate and gone up tremendusly and we still cannot find out what is causing it. Although we do belive that there is someone if not a group of people out there trying to gain our attention. If I am no mistake, you were called on another recent suicide and Miss Hinamori whitnessed another not moments after ariving at the scene.  
WE have a few suspects in mind but we cannot in any way connect them to the deceased. Although we have a problem on out hands. The mayor just closed out devision yet we still want to work on this case. We come here asking for your help. Not as CIA but as people who really need it. We ask you let us work with you so we can find and catch whoever is doing this to our community and stop his once and for all."_

_Byakuya closed his eyes and left the room. Everyone was silent untill Ichigo finally spoke._

_"OK, I see your point but the only thing is we have no cases. All are closed and marked as Suicide. We have nothing else but what you just described. I'm sorry Rukia but we can't help you. What if you are wronge and everything is just a coincedence?"_

_"Are you assuming that my assumptions are wronge? Do you doubt the CIA's resources? Brother! Get your ass out here now!"_

_All mouths dropped. Even Toushiro. Weird things have happened but this took the cake._

_"B-B-Byakuya is your b-brother?" Ichigo managed to stammer out._

_End Flashback_

Said man walked out and gave Rukia the death glare worthy of an award for 'If looks could Kill'. She returned the favor.

"You dare talk to me in such a manner?"

"Oh please, you are just mad because I got accepted and you didn't. Admit it! While you're at it, tell your officers the real reason why you got put in charge. I think they have a right to know. Don't you?"

Everyone looked at Rukia. Then Byakuya. Then back to Rukia. Yoruichi had crossed her arms and stood up by then. She glared at Kiyone and Sentarou (he was semi-sobber by then) and they made their way out the door. Rukia followed soon after, dragging Shunsui with her. Toushiro propped his feet up on his desk and crossed his arms.

"See you at home Ichi." Rukia said.

"B-bye Rukia."

Renji grabbed Ichigo and whispered into his ear.

"You got some explaining to do later."

He just nodded

Byakuya sat in an empty chainr and closed his eyes. Something was troubling him. (Not the fact that Ichigo was living with his sister.)

Things got weirder if it was possible.

A man calmly walked into the room. He looked almost like...

Like Gin Ichimaru.

"H-hello, my name is Ryuu Ichimaru. Can I speak with you guys please?"

* * *

oooooh plot twist! aint i just the greatest?

Gin: I have a brother?  
Me: you do now!  
Ryuu: thank you Chii!  
Me: hehehe..  
Toushiro: She has a plan. I know that laugh!  
Me: and a scary one at that. Toushiro, you may not like it either/  
Momo: I'm scared!  
Me: you should be Miss Peach!  
Shiro-kun: Whatever... wait, did you just change my name?  
Me:... uuuh no... =D  
Shiro-kun: I'll kill you!  
Me: later!


	3. Ch 3 Rain Rain go Away

Muahahahahaha! Welcome to chapter three of my wonderful story! Please, sit back relax and pop a cold one while I tell you of the magical timelines about to unravle...

Plus I'm sorry for the wait I got a job and things have been all weird and loopy!

...I do not own bleach... (Only the OC)

* * *

It was getting late. With the sun setting on the horizon, stores started to close with it. But one store still sits with lights brighter than day, welcomeing any who still wish to shop. Store owner, Uryu Ishida, thinks it will attrack more customers that way. As always, the younge man was right. More people come to his shope than any other boutique around him. This has made him one of the most succesful salesclerks around town.

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

He and his 'pincushin', Orihime Inoue, ran the shop together. She was not only the chashier, but his model for more than half of his creations.

"Done."

Tonight, Uryu finished his newest creation. A line of colorful Gis, Haoris, Kosodes, and Kimonos. (making a kosode is a pain in the ass btw. I made one in clothing class this year and it doesnt even fit me right! it suck big green donkey-) Plus accessories. This guy calls himself an artist. He has full rights to anyways. He made anything from cloths to dolls. The children enjoyed his dolls while the much older customers loved his clothing lines.

"So pretty!"

"Thank you, Orihime! It looks even better on you, though..."

The girl blushed and higged Uryu. It is what it seems. The two have been together for nearly a year now. To make things more, he was going to pop the question tonight. The Kimon he just fitted to her, he planned to be her wedding dress. But he wasn't going to tell her until the day they would be wed.

The door opened and the bell rang to tell they had customers. As Uryu went to the loby, he noticed that nobody was there. The wind maybe. Said man walked back to the viewing room and smiled at his girl.

"No customers?"

"It was the wind."

"Or not..."

Both jumped at the sound of the rather harsh voice. He was rather young looking. His hair blacker than his soul.

"I promise, this won't hurt... Much." The man walked closer and closer to the couple, laughing minaically.

_**...Office...**_

Silence. That's all there was. Compleat and utter silence. Gin had a brother? Why was he here? There was no records of him having any living family or kin then randomly Ryuu shows up out of thin air. Byakuya broke the silence by clearing his throut. Yoruichi walked in and nearly fell to the ground by supprise of the man standing before her.

"Gin? You're dead!"

"I'm not Gin. I'm his brother. Twin to be exact. I'm Ryuu."

Another eiry silence fell upon the room. Things had no been this weird since Toushiro announced that he and Momo were officially living together. Toushiro looked over at Momo for not even a second, but he saw the memories of that night all over her face. She was hurting all over again.

Saved by the phone...

The phone on Ichigo's desk rang. Simutaniously, Yoruichi got a text message. The message itself was all jumbled up but it was who it was from that puzzled her...

Uryu Ishida had sent it.

They had not talkied in years. Amazing that he even still had her number. What did he want? She left the room and tried to give him a call to get him to tell her what he was trying to say but only got his voicemail.

Ichigo answered the phone.

"San Fra-... We'll be right there. Shots fired at the boutiqute on the Manson Market Strait."

Byakuya went to his office, almost full of releif. Toushiro grabbed his gun and hopped over his desk and to the door. Momo did the same only not the hopping part. Renji and Ichigo followed quickly after, the Yoruichi did so, too. Something felt off to her, though. First the phone rang, then the text, now shots fired? What was he trying to tell her?

* * *

Alright, before I go any further, let me just get some things out in the open. BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XD you just became my best friend! Your review was histarical and I laughed so hard reading. I read it again just to make sure I wasn't seeing things and I still laughed so hard I could barly breath! I"m still laughing about it!)  
Oh and before I forget (haha im listening to that song right now!) I just want to tell everyone that I may have chapter four up tomorrow and it may not be what you guys expected either... I do baaaaad things to people... But I'm not telling who though! And its not who you expect it to be either... hehehe...  
Anyway, on with the story cause I'm procrastinating!

* * *

_**...Uryu's Boutique...**_

It was like walking into a horror movie. The amout of blood that was on the walls and floor was grotesque. Enough to give two people a full transfusion, plus some left to mangled and tattered bodies on the floor didn't help either. This had to be the most brutal crime scene any of them had seen ever. If things could get any worse they would and more than likely, they will. Ichigo steped outside and refused to go back in. Who could blame the guy? It was horrible. Yoruichi shook her jitters and bit back her frustrated tears. Now was not the time to show weakness.

"R-Renji, get some pictures and do it fast. Momo, Ichigo, look around for our possible murder weapon. Toushiro, go... Go ask questions. Mainly the person who called in this incedent. What they heard, what they saw, anything to help us." She comanded. "When Kurosutchi and Nemu get here, tell them not to go overboard like they always do..."

With that she left. She didn't want to stand there while her friend was dead on the ground. She hjad more important matters to handle.

The text.

_**...Hell...**_

The sounds of meniacle laughter left the dark abyss of Echo Side. People chattering about the day and what all was accomplished in good time. Luppe seemed most prod of his work.

"C'mon, Luppe. Just because you did it doesn't make it that impressive."

"Shut it Stark, all you do is sit around sleeping or complaining about every little thing. Why don't you do something productive?"

"That's only beacause this whole thing is a waist of time."

Stark lay himself down in an onld recliner and shut his eyes. That's all the man did was sleep. At least try to sleep. Everytime he was almost in his own world, the same little annoying girl would jump out of nowhere and wake him right back up. She never failed to ruin his peace. But lickly for him, she was gone tonight.

The cyan haired man walked into the room and found his way to the table.

"Where hae you been Grimmjow?"

"Non'ya Halibell. Just shut up."

Said man pulled out his gun and starred at it. Ingraved on the side of the barrle was the word 'Pantera' with a pawprint on the handle.

"You were out looking for that girl again, weren't you? Well, I would stop if I was you. She's gone." Luppe chuckled as the words left his mouth. "And same with that annoying Fiance of hers. To bad, neither got the chance to say goo-"

His words were cut short from a shot to the face by Grimmjow.

"I thought I said shut it."

"Someones not happy."

The words came like poison to Grimmjow.

"You-"

"That's not nice."

Aizen stood at the door with two people behind him.

"Tea?"

_**...Kurosutchi's Lab...**_

"Intresting..." Kurosutchi said silently.

Every dead body was intresting but this one took the cake. Nemu stood by him holding evidence jars. All empty. All shot wounds found on the body and not a single bullet found. Not even a small fragment of lead.

"Nemu, are you sure the CATscan found nothing?"

"I'm but broken bones here and there. None life threatening, but for any bullets I found none."

"Then look again!"

"Yes..."

_**...Office...**_

"Damn it. That was a waist. We got nothing but two dead bodies... Who's doing all this?"

Renji and Toushiro walked into the conference room and with all due supprise, Ryuu still sat there waiting for them to come back. Mister short tempered nearly fell over and Pinapple-head jumped out of his skin and his hair lost a shade of red.

"I-I didn't mean to frighten you! I'm just looking for some answers..."

"Answers?" Toushiro asked taking a seat opposite of Ryuu.

"Yes, a-about Gin and what all he had done to deserve what he got. And I won't leave until I hear the whole story and what really happened!"

Renji sighed and was ready to leave but Toushiro looked at him then the chair. Renji groaned and took the seat which Toushiro had pointed out.

"You want the story? I'm telling you right now that if I tell you the whole thing, you won't be so happy..."

"Toushiro don't-"

"Renji he wants the story... He has just as much right to know as we do."

The room went silent with a cold chill running down Toushiro's back. The memories slowly came back to him as he took in a deep breath and redied to tell of that day.

"Gin, your brother, was part of a small group looking for a way to take out people we here at the station knew and to get ahold of one of our own. Hisagi, the leader wanted to take Momo but he didn't know how he would do that. So, he kidnapped our rookie, Izuru, and Momo's friend, Rangiku, as hostage. Both were killed even though we were promised they would have a safe return if we handed over Momo-"

"This tells me nothing!"

"Shut up and let him finish! You wanted to hear the story so you're gonna hear it!" Renji yelled, getting Ryuu to look off past the two men and at the wall.

"... In the process of all this happening, I got draged into the whole situation and was taken by Gin to the wearhouse that the whole thing would end. Hisagi had me thrown in a closet with a one way window so that I could whitness what all was going to happen. Kisuke, our last Cheif, had drove up in his car and both he and Momo steped out. Kisuke went to get back into his car and it had exploded. Gin left the room and left Aizen, Hisagi and Momo alone. After a while, Gin came back and drug me out then he shot me in the leg." He could feel the pain starting to come back as the story unravled. "Hisagi started to attack Momo and struck her with the gun he took from her person. I got loose from the ropes somehow and managed to take down Gin and take his gun and empty it into the back of the assailent. He got off her and started to walk twards me but with the last shot in the gun he fell. Gin was down and Aizen was missing. I took Momo to a car that was outside and sat her in the seat, though your could imagin the walking ws hard. WE were about to set off when Gin walked out with a shotgun andaimed to shoot the gastank of the car but before he could get the shot out, Yoruichi stoped him with the killing blow taking him down... You happy now?" Toushiro stopped squeezing his stinging leg and stood up.

Ryuu sat aw struck from the words that left Toushiro's mouth. Renji had enough just listening to the story and left the room for some fresh air. The rest of the story would be up to Ryuu. He heared all he needed to. With that, Toushiro walke dout of the room, leaving Ryuu to his thoughts...

Ryuu watched him leave and right as the door shut, he pulled out his phone. One speed dial button and a few rings later, a man answered the call. He whispered into Ryuu's ear. He smiled and hung up the phone. He opedn up a new text and typed one simple word that would make the largest change to everything...

Go.

* * *

The day was slowly comeing to an end as the sun set on the horizon. Or what you could see of the sun anyways. Slouds were slowly starting to make their way over the dark sky. Tonights forcast: Sever Thunder Storms, winds up to 50mph, hail up to golf ball sized. What a night it would be. Especially for those night owls. However, not everyone was aware for the storm aproching. Toushiro just figured that the people wanted to stay home or it was a holiday he was unaware of. It felt like christmas. Maybe people were celibrating early... Doubtful. Heck Toushiro didn't even know why he was out of his home. Sure the cold was nice but cold plus wind? Seriously, even he had limits. To add to it, Momo wouldn't be home until late that night. Something about Yoruichi needing hlp handling the CIA. They were onstantly calling and asking questions on everything. Mainly on the most recent deaths of Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue. And the strange Ryuu guy claiming to be Gins brother was starting to freak him out. There were no known living relitives of Gin. In fact, Gin wasn't even from america. Why was he worrying about a dead guy? Especially since he was helping kidnap himself and Momo. Which got Toushiro thinking about Aizen and where he had run off to. To the random 'suicides' and murders that have happened recently... Back to Ryuu's suddon appereance.

The wind picked up and the rain started to fall from the sky, pouring like a waterfall and hitting Toushiro like cold bullets from a gun. The thunders started to quiver the earth and the lightning lite up the dark sky. Toushiro dashed for cover underneath a Bus stop. He cursed under his breath as he reached for his cell phone which he had left at the office. he glanced at the bus stop scedual... He would be there for at least another hour.

"Just great..."

An old bulding right across from where Toushiro stood gave him an idea. It looked vacent enough and the windows were borded. Maybe he could wait out the storm in there. He took one deep breath and ran across the slowly flooding streets as humanly fast as possible and into the building. It was rather warm inside. He saw a fire place and few old chairs. With a quick scout of the area he figured the place had to be empty. He started to breck the old chairs and threw them into the fireplace. He took out his zippo lighter and set them aflame. (the zippo is a comfort thing for him) He took off his coast, gun hulster, and his shirt since it had got drenched in the little time it took when it started to rain. They hung bu the fire so that they could dry. Toushiro sat his gun next to him along with his wallet. Then came off the shoes and socks.

"Ahem...?"

Toushiro jumped and grabed his gun.

"Min explaining why you are stripping in my house, wackjob? I should call the police and have you arested for breaking and entering and abstruction of property!"

"Oh shut up."

Toushir pulled out his ID and badge.

"How the hell shoud I have know that this place was your? It looks like shit!"

"Tch, whatever."

The person who found Toushiro was a woman. Well a young woman. Maybe to young. Like high school young. Like to young to live alone. Has my point gone across? Good!

Silence struck the two as they started at one another. The fire crackled and spit up a few sparks. Toushiro sigehd and started to grabed his things.

"I should leave."

"Are you stupid? I don't care if you broke into my place, but that storm isn't going to be getting any better for the next few hours in not the rest of the night. You won't be going anywhere."

"Fine... What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, Karin. I think you know my brother, Ichigo?"

"Ich-Ichigo has a sister?"

"Oh shut up, idiot. Yuzu lives with dad and I chose to live an independent life."

"Yuzu, I assume your sister?"

"Yeah..."

Silence struck them once more. Only the raging winds could be heard over the crackling fire. The rain was pounding against the plywood now much harder than it was before. One of the boreds flew off across the room, nearly hitting both Toushiro and Karin. Cold rain poured into the room now.

But this was only just the begining...

* * *

Me: Holy S***! I'm mean! haha  
Momo: oh hush! shiro will be fine!  
Karine: what about me!  
Momo:...  
Shiro-kun: Shii, you are not a pleasent person...  
Me: Aw thank you!  
Gin: Why do I have a twin!  
Me: you'll see! anyeways, thanks for reading and I hope that I will make my next update sooner than I did this time! again I'm sorry for the wait!

Have a nice day =D


	4. Ch 4 Not the Baby!

I AM WAAAY PAST SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE! School just seems to be running my life right now and then i forgot my login and then my yahoo login and other login but i got it after the 25 try! Now, I am here to save you of your bordness and me of my ridicule! (I just got my Sr. ring WOOO!) Band also seems to be running my life, Marching season for me is over but I still have football games on fridays... And on top of that I have a job (work at McDonalds... Don't sugest it anytime soon.)

Shall we continue?

* * *

**...Office...**

The storm was getting more and more brutal as time passed by. A battery powered radio gave three hopfuls some light on the weather situation. What seemed to be just a two hour storm was going to last through the night. Momo, Yoruichi, and Shunsui sat huddled together trying to kepp warm... Although Shunsui was enjoying a little to much. Youruichi lost count of how many times she had to punch him to get him to let go of her ass. Let's just say that he is very well bruised and hurting. A sneez escaped the chilled lips of Momo.

"I-I dink I shou'd call Shiro... He mighd be wor-worried aboud me." she sniffed.

Shunsui got up and rumanged threw a few desks and eventually left the room in a hurried mess of cold. Yoruichi put her hand on Momo's face.

"You'er burning up. Damnit, I knew this day was going to crap." She took off her jaket and covered Momo with it. "I knew you got sick easy but not this easy. Winter just started..."

The almighty pervert came running back into the room holding two blankets. One happening to be covering him from the cold. Shunsui handed one of the slightly thick blue-ish colored blankets to Yoruichi and wrapped the other around him and Momo.

"It may seem like I'm trying to be a total perv and make a move of my nephews girl, in reality, this is a good jester. Momo is sick and needs someone with body heat to warm her right now."

"Danks..." Momo attempted to say normally.

Thunder crashed and shook the building something feirce thinking it would colapse from just the wind. The sound of a door crashing in came from just down the hall. As far as they knew, noone else was in the building. Everyone had left for home just moments before the storm hit. Another crash only much louder now could be heard. Footsteps made it obvious they were not alone. Shunsui motioned to move under the desks. Him and Momo just barely fit under one together. The room door burst open and heavy breathing was heard. The footsteps slipt amongst the room and it sounded as if people were going threw the desks. Throwing things and ripping files. Someone cursed under his breath and walked out of the room. The rest started to toss the desks and break chairs. If they flip the wrong desks, someone might get hurt. Momo started to scrunch up her face to stop a sneeze. Shunsui saw this and started to panic. Quickly, he shoved some of the blanket into her face as she sneezed, muffling the sound just barly enough. But not enough to hide suspision. The footsteps stopped and someone started to whisper. It was a male voice and past unaudiable.

Then they left. The breath that Yoruichi had been holding came out in a relived sigh. Shunsui and Momo were kind of stuck and had some trouble getting out from under the desk. Yoruichi got out and soon feel to the ground. A thud came from her fall, followed by the thud of a thrown object. They were still there. A grunt came from the fallin officer and the stomps of the group came back into the room.

"Turn the place over and find anyone else who is here. I want no whitnesses." His voice was ragged and demanding.

Shunsui caught a hint of blue hair out of the corner of his eye. The man grabbed Yoruichi by the hair and pulled her up to eye level with himself.

"If I don't find him here, you will be the first to go." Grimmjow had said with a freafully playful smile.

**...Karine's Hobo Home... (Karine: WTF? Me: Hey it is!)**

The dampness of the room was becoming unbearable. Sure, it was nice for a change, but a damp cold was not what was in mind. His cloths were still wet and the fire was out, Toushiro found himself screwed in his coworkers little sisters piece of crap home. This was about as bad as being kidnapped by Gin and shot in the leg. This girl was scary! And dead aim when kickin a soccor ball. His chest was still hurting.

"I told you to move."

"Yeah, well, ow, didn't you learn not to play with things inside." Toushiro grunted.

The floor was now drenched with water seeping in from the broken window and the wind made things just that much colder. Karine only had one bed and so many blanket for warmth. The only chair was wooden and broken. How could this have happened to him? It would have been better if he stayed at the office with Momo. At least she was in a safe place.

Toushiro looked at Karine and sat on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm cold, tired, and unlike you, I have a job! Show some curtosy and share the bed. Besides, it's not like I planned on being here overnight."  
_'I was going to be at home with my Peach...'_ he thought.

Toushiro made himself comfortable and balled up under the blankets. Karine grunted and did the same, scooting as far away from him without falling off the bed.

"Just don't get any ideas. I'm a black belt in 'I-can-kick-your-ass-hardcore' and I know how to make a man cry." Karine said matter-of-factly.

Toushiro gave a grunt and tried to fall asleep in the freezing room next to the extreamly threatening Karine next to him. What could be worse than having to share a bed with a psychotic teenager in the middle of a storm and in a run-down appartment building? ...

**...Office...**

All the desks had been thrown about the room. Papers tosed and windows shattered from the rampaging gang. Top floor to bottom floor they searched and found only Momo, Shunsui, and Yoruichi. The blue haired man, Grimmjow, punch a gaping hole in the wall and screaemed in anger. Whoever he was looking for was not here. Whoever he was looking for, was someone on his death list. He still had Yoruichi in his grasp and with all his power, slammed her to the ground, causing her head to ricochet with a hideous thud. She now laid unconcious on the ground.

"Where the HELL is fucking Ichigo?" Grimmjow yelled, kicking Yoruichi in the gut, causing her to wake and spit up blood. "You better tell me where the FUVK he is or you and your fucking friends all die! I'm sick of fucking looking for his fucking ass!" He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Yoruichi.

"NO! Please don't kill her! She doesn't know! Please don't, please!" Momo screamed, pleaing for her colegues life.

He turned at pointed the gun at her instead. Momo gasped and fell to the ground in terror of her life. A smile came to his face at how easy it was to silence Momo. He lowered his gun...

... And instead pointed it at Shunsui and shot him in the shoulder.

Another scream came from Momo and she covered her ears to try and drown out the sound of gun fire. Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought her and her couleagues would all die that night.

A pleased laugh escaped Grimmjow's mouth. He leand down in front of Momo and pulled her hair to see her tear drenched expression. He let go of her hair and cupped her face gentally.

"If you want to spare your friend's lives, then I sugest you start spillin' about where Ichigo is at." he cooed, trying to sooth Momo to speak.

"I-I-I d-don't know." Momo managed to get out behind her tears.

Grimmjow's hand moved to Momo's neck and tightend his grip, with just enough give for her to breath.

"Stop it! She doesn't know! Nor does Yoruichi and same for me! You aren't going to find out from any of us! We have no record of where he lives or anything! So leave us the fuck al-"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Grimmjow pointed his gun yet again at Shunsui and shot him in the leg, barly grazing his knee-cap. A blood chilling scream escaped his lips and he fell to the ground, cringing in pain.

Momo tried to scream but only sobs escaped. The grip on her neck was tighter than ever and she felt her life slowly fading. Yoruichi tried to stand, but one of Grimmjow's goons kicked her down and put his foot on her neck. She fought to remove it, but failed as she was weakend from her head injury and eventually passing out from lack of oxygen. Momo, too, started to fight, clawing and even trying to stand and kick him to release, but ended with her being knocked to the ground and Grimmjow sitting on her, adding more pressure to her neck.

Just as Momo was about to slip into unconcious life, one of the goons ran in with new that would hopefully save all three.

"Sir, I found a home adress to Kurosaki, Ichigo."

Grimmjow released his grip from the neck of Momo and she gasped for air, ending up light-headed. The goon gave him a peice of paper with the street address.

"About fucking time. Lets get out of here." Grimmjow lowered himself close to Momo's face and he whispered in a feirce voice. "This could have been much worse for you. Be glade you have been spared." He shot up and walked over to Shunsui. "as for you fuck-nut, for lying about not having any address for Ichigo-" He ponted his gun and shot Shunsui in his other shoulder, right at the joint. "-I should kill you. But, watching you suffer is more enjoyable."

Shunsui yelled in writhing pain and squirmed about, unable to move either arm now. Grimmjow motioned for the gang to leave, and they did so. Yoruichi lay unconcious, Shunsui in pain screaming, and Momo just barly able to stand. She pulled out her phone and speed-dialed Ichigo's number...

**...Kurosaki Residence...**

The lights were out and few candles were lit for some lumination of lighting. The wind outside was feirce with rage and trees could be heard falling and limbs breaking.

Or was that the sound of the front door breaking down?

"Turn the place over!"

Grimmjow had arived at Ichigo's place. He and his followers wanted Ichigo and bad.

"Come on out Ichigo! I know your ass is here and don't make me fucking look for you! I'm pissed enough as it is!"

Grimmjow knocked over every candle, one rolling by a curtain and setting it in flames. The house would no doubt be engulfed in a matter of minutes.

"I'll smoke you out! I'll burn the place down!"

A small cry came from up the stairs and an evil smirk appeard on the face of death. From up the stairs, the first door was kicked in, empty bathroom. The second door was a guest room, empty as well. The closet was checked and found it was void of anything. With only one room left, Grimmjow kicked the door down, only to be taken back with suprise. It too was void of anything...

But a tiny babe in it's crib.

He was burning down a house with a baby inside. As much as he would never hesitate to kill anyone, to murder, eve the thought of harming, a baby was the last thing on his mind. That, was his only one true weakness.

"Everyone get out, the place in empty... I-I'll meet you back at the hot spot."

Grimmjow made his way over to the crib of the fussy child and picked it up. It was wrapped warm in a nice pink blanket with flower inprints on it. A named was stiched into the patter just under the coller of the babes face. It said 'Sania'. The small baby girl soon stopped fussing and even yawned. The room was starting to get warmer as the flames from downstairs grew taller. Grimmjow took his leave, with the babe still in his possetion. He could hear small breaths of sleep by the time he reached a nice shelter from the rain a few blocks down. What struck odd with him was how she could sleep with the sound of pounding rain and the blistering cold winds.

The babies breathing stopped and the sound of three ticks could be heard followed by a smiling voice of one word...

"Boom..."

It was no baby as it exploded in the arms of Grimmjow Jaggerjaque, leaving him a limp mess on the ground. Footsteps grew close and the same smiling voice spoke audiably to the man who was no more.

"You know, kidnapping is a crime. So is arson and attempt of murder."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, who was no doubt dead, and sighed at what a mess he was in. He pulled out his phone and called Momo up. After a few rings she answered.

"Momo... Ya I'm fine... Rukia was already gone with Sania... No, she's fine, too. Though, I can't say much for this guy. Who knew the fake baby would work so well... Yes I'll stop by and check on 'em. Just stay there with Yoruichi and Shunsui. The ambulence should be there in no longer than five minutes... 'Kay, later"

* * *

Hey sorry guy! This is my updating! Yes, I know this chapter may seem a little bit on the confusing side, but everything will end up melting together soon enough. Please, do not flam me for the chapter. I know it was confusing but trust me, everything will come together in the end. Something very important is about to happen and you need to remember almost everything from this chapter to understand.

Again, I am sorry for the extreamly late update and I will make up for it during my christmas break.


	5. Ch 5 I See the Sun

Yes, I know the last chapter may have been a little bit on the confusing side, but everything will end up melting together soon enough. I know it was confusing but trust me, everything will come together in the end. Something very important is about to happen. I am sorry for the extreamly late updates and I will make up for it during my christmas break.

* * *

**...Karin's "Home"... (Karin: Thank you. Me: ~cough~hobo~cough~ Karin: ~throughs soccor ball~ Me: Owch! ~tackles Karin~ I'll kick your-)**

_Creak. Smack. Thud._

"Ow! What was that foouff"

"Wha- Oh god, I'm sorry!"

_Flashback_

_It had been about thirty or so minutes after settling down that Toushiro was finally starting to fall asleep. Karin had been out for nearly that whole time laps. The sound of another window around breaking broke him of that luxory._

_'Damn it...' he thought._

_Toushiro sat up in the bed and looked around. A lound exploding sound shook him slightly, but the snoozing Karin still lay sleeping on the bed. Something was just not sitting right with him. The night was moving much more slowly than ever. Was it because of the storm? He could hear an ambulence outside now. It wasn't goin extreamly fast. The sound of it moving gave him a good idea of what direction it was going. It disapeared due south-east. Opposite of the Hospital. Direction of the Police station. He was hoping it would stay away from there and that everyone who satyed late were okay and unhurt. Especially Momo._

_The sleeping Karin stired and started to whimper. Words she spoke, almost unaudiable. Something about a fight or battle and... A baby?_

_"Don't... Stop shooting... You'll hurt her... The baby, leave the baby..."_

_It was frighting to Toushiro at first, but she soon started to settle and shift back into a comfortable sleep. The ambulence drove back by, moving just a little fast than before, heading to the hospital, Toushiro guessed. He felt the bed move and when he turned to see if Karin was getting up, she decked him. Hard_

_End_

"What the hell was that for! Your fucking insane!" Toushiro screamed, scrambling up to his feet.

Karin fell to the ground and scooted to the corner, left of the bed. She sat curled in the feadle possistion, obviously scared of something. Toushiro cleared his facial expression from anger to almost worried, and slowly made his way over to Karin's place in the corner. He could hear her mumbling something, but no exact words. Toushiro was starting to think why she really did live alone now.

"Karin-"

"I'm sorry... I think the storm is letting up. You should go home."

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain what's wrong."

Karin looked up at the white haired male, eyes watery and about to overflow. Her head was shaking no as the tears started to fall. Toushiro sighed and moved closer to Karin and sat with his back against the bed. He could tell she was holding her sobs back as her face was all crunched up tight and buried in her knees now.

"You might as well tell me. I'm not goin anywhere..."

The crying girl looked at Toushiro with slight interest, and content in her eyes. She knew better than to trust someone she doesn't know to well, but he knew her brother. That made up for some of it.

"I've been having nightmares lately. Like something bad is going to happen. Ever since my dad died a few months back, I was left raising Yuzu while Ichigo left for work. So from juggling school and caring for my younger sister, I was pretty much alone.-"

"But you told me your sister lived with your dad."

"She does... She died not to long ago. Ichigo still doesn't know though. I can't bring myself to tell him. He thinks me and Yuzu moved in with our grandparents in America. I stopped going to school and had my files 'transfered'. I lived on the streets for a while, then I found this place and I've stayed here for about a month now. It's been a few weeks I've been having this nightmare, about a man who has been doing bad things to people. Killing the innocent. I can't get his smile out of my head. It's like a fox. His eyes remind me of a snake. I only remember seeing him once before, and that was at dad's funeral. He stood far away from the serman and was there when we buried him next to mom.  
He's not the only one I see in my nightmares though. A man with a more scensear smile, yet more fake than it looks. Almost evil. And they both tell me that we will meet soon and that everything will be clear, but when they tell me that, I only smell a stiff oder and everything is red and it's like i can feel them shooting me in the back. I always wake up scared and with a pain in my back. I'm almost scared to fall asleep anymore."

Toushiro listened to the girl and when she started to discribe who she was seeing in her dreams, he felt his heart drop. He knew exactly who she was talking about. Both of them. But Gin was dead. He's been dead for a while now. But his brother wasn't. And the man with the fake smile had to be Aizen. There was no mistaking it. Only someone like him would seem so nice to start with but end everything so miserably. What was going on? Karine surely didn't know who Aizen was or what he even looked like. This was interesting indeed.

A caring hand went out and landed on the shoulder of Karin. A small smile showed on his face to. All Toushiro could do for her was tell her-

"Everything is ok. It's just a bad dream."

"A bad dream that won't go away. Dreams I have that don't go away seem to always come ture. I knew that dad was going to die and that he didn't just die. He was murdered. Car crash my ass! The breaks were tampered with. And Yuzu was never sick a day in her life. She 'died' of unknown causes. I know she was poisoned. I don't know with what but she was! And nobody will beleive me!" Karin broke down into uncontrolable sobs and fell to the ground shaking.

Toushiro did what he could and picked her up off the floor and held her. She was scared and he knew it. The least he could do was, when this was all over, was let her move in witth him and Momo until she had the curage to tell Ichogo about thei little sister and where she had trule been for the past several months.

**...Unknown...**

"He's dead."

A dark room held the voice of that no human would want to meet. With the storm settling and the man not alone, a conversation about to be held, would be one to lock in the fate of those of the San Fransisco Police Force.

"Oh dear. This wasn't how it was 'posed ta go."

"Ryuu, I though you said it was handled."

The brown haired man, Aizen, sat in a chair near a darker corner of the room while Ryuu, Gin's twin by birth, stood center. By his side was an emotionless man. Expression vauge and empty.

"But, at least we have three of 'em cornered at tha hospital."

"Just tell me why Grimmjow did not stick to the plan!" Aizen screamed. His temped was becoming less and less controled as time was starting to run short. He wanted this 'problem' solved fast.

"Suits me. He seeme to focused on that Ichigo guy. Think he's tha one who put'em away the first time for robb'ry. To bad, he was such a good guy." His fox smile and snake eyes never changing as he spoke to his superior.

"You have on more chance, or I'm replasing you with Tousen. At least he gets things done right the first time around!"

Aizens words were pericing to Ryuu. He couldn't understand why he was so upset. The best thing he could do was leave at those words and pray that he wouldn't be replaced. Being replaced ment death in his eyes. His smile was faded and the man who was standing next to him now follwed as Ryuu slithered through the halls to his study, opposite side of the three story building they stayed in.

"Ulquiorra, do me a favor, next time ya' go to visit with Aizen, leave this in the room. "Ryuu said, handing a tape recorder to Ulqiorra. "He's up to something and I wanna know what it is..."

The man simply nodded and put it in his jean pocket.

_'You're about to mess with the wronge person Aizen...'_

**...Hospital...**

The smell of the sanatized room was choking Shunsui. He hated the smell of hospitals, he hated hospitals, he hated needls, and all of those things were surrounding him at that moment. His head hurting from the smell and about to have a panic attack fom the sigh of the IV drip in his arm.

"Get me the hel out of here!"

Momo giggle slightly as she sat in a chair by his bed.

"You won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Doctor said you will be here recovering for about a month. And then you have to go threw therapy. That about another month so, you're screwed!"

Shunsui let his face contort at her words and tried to make himself cry, which Momo found childish and cute. Just as Shunsui was about to suceed at 'crying', Momo's phone went off. Ichigo's number poped up on the screen.

"Hello? ... He's not home? But he left be-... Alright. See you when you get here then." She closed her phone. "Just great. Toushiro is missing."

Shunsui didn't know how to react as he could see Momo was disturbed at the disapearence of her boyfriend. The last thing he wanted was his nephews girl crying infrount of him. Trying to cheer her up, he attempted, but failed, at doing a weird dance, if that's what it was called, while his arms were strapphed and his leg was as well. Momo did manage to laugh when Shunsui started to whimper in pain of trying to amuse her.

All the things that had unfolded that night seemed to just starting to settle, from the storm to the obvious atempt of possibly killing everyone at the police station. News of Grimmjow being killed by the fake baby trick, maybe the oldest trick in the book, brightened up Momo's and Shunsui's night, though they were still unsure of Yoruichi. Doctors said she was still unconsious. Said she would be awake in a day or two at the latest.

Thunder shook the building as the storm bid its farewell to the night. The night was over as the sun started to shine through the slowly fading clouds above. Who knows, maybe the nights events were just someting to laugh about in the future...

* * *

Told you I would make up for updating late! I'm planning on writing a Christmas Special for this Series (I'm calling it that sinxe there is two stories) and I'll try and post it by christmas night! So be on the look out for Let's Play a Game of War: Christmas Special: Mistletoe Mischeife!


End file.
